


What Webs We Weave

by Inkfinite98



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Broken Hearts, F/M, Hate, Humor, Love, Mentions of drugs, Smut, awkward times, craziness, cursing, reader is female, slow burn? maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfinite98/pseuds/Inkfinite98
Summary: You wake up to find yourself in hell. Yet you don't remember how it happened.Oh wait! That's rightYou were MURDERED.





	1. Static

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this story was just a spur of the moment thing. I fell in love with Hazbin Hotel, and I figured "Why not?" Vivziepop is a wonderful artist and person, and she along with the cast of Hazbin Hotel (Edward Bosco, Michael Kovach, Ashley Nichols, and the rest of the cast) deserve tons of love and support for all of their hard work and art. Please go support them and give them lots of love!
> 
> Also I will try to be as accurate to the Hazbin Hotel story as I possibly can, however until the pilot comes out I will have to improvise. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

_Burning pain filled your chest, where your heart would be. Darkness filled the corners of your vision, until it overcame you completely. You tried to scream, but nothing came out. You fell, and you didn't even register that you had hit the ground. The last thing that you had seen, was a dark smile from the one who betrayed you. You let your eyes close, as his triumphant laughter filled the dark night sky. You just fell..._

_Down ..down...down into the abyss._

 

You wake up, to find yourself...falling? Oh god you were falling! You look down, to see yourself descending faster and faster towards a city below. You didn't scream, you were too stunned. You weren't falling extremely fast, so you were able to see your surroundings. The sky was dark red, and a red hue even colored the air. The bustling city swarmed with cars and other lights. It was  _loud_ and you even thought you heard explosions in the distance? Huh. This was so odd! So many questions filled your brain. Where the hell were you? Or better yet..

_What happened to you?_

You couldn't remember. You just remember closing your eyes and you wake up here. The ground is closer now, much to your dismay. You try to do something  _anything_ to stop your fall, but to no avail as your some what falling faster and faster towards the ground. You land on a large landing pad. There were so many people around you now. They didn't even notice you. You stand up, looking around. Wait these weren't people..these were .. monsters? No.  _They were demons._ Ok you were internally panicking. Where the hell were you? You walk through the crowd of people, and meet man at a desk. He doesn't really pay attention to you. The man was tall, and then to top it off he had horns and a striped tai, and a pointy black and white nose. You open your mouth to speak..only to find out you couldn't. You just figured it was still the shock about this whole situation, so you just tapped the desk to get his attention. He straightens and stares at you. "Oh! Hello there! You must be new, welcome to hell!" Oh. Now that made sense..you were in hell. You blink.  _You were in HELL?! WHY?!  _You stared at him, and he laughed at your confusion. He opened a book in front of him and looked down. "Ah Yes. Y/N L/N. Your soul didn't pass on, but it refused to stay in purgatory. So your soul came here until you are able to move on." You were still confused, how did you die in the first place? Your brain was static when it came to that. It almost made you want to cry. "Here you are. Please stand over this way." He points to a booth. "Take your picture, it will be your "ID" so to speak." You did as he said. You took your picture, and returned to him. He smiled and handed you a plastic card, and a key. "This is the key to your new residence. Have a nice day. Welcome to hell-and feel free to do whatever the fuck you wanna do." Uh..um.. ok. You don't know how to respond to that. You grabbed the items, and walked towards the city. 

As you walked, you take a moment to look down at your id. You froze. You didn't look the same..you  _were not the same._  The only things that really stayed was your medium length reddish orange hair. However, you didn't have...ears. You moved the hair out of the way and noticed they were gone. You could still hear so...why? You reached up, and turned out what you thought was just wacky hair was in fact _ears._ You had fluffy orange black tipped ears at the top of your head. You stopped walking and look down, you were wearing a red button shirt, the sleeves cuffed at the elbow. You had tightish black pants and suspenders. You loved the outfit, but you never wore this when you were alive. Your brows furrowed. This is just getting more and more interesting. You continue your walk and you look at the keys in your right hand. "Building 666 on Netherbrick Ave." You frown. Certainly this isn't  _that_ predictable. You shrug and continue walking. You pass by cars flying down the roads, hookers on streetcorners, some flirting with what you realized would probably soon to be 'customers.' Buildings advertising drugs and news shows lined the skies. You kept walking, somewhat amazed by this. You never expected  _hell_ of all places to look like this. You expected more fire and screaming and that jazz. Many monsters and demons walked passed you, different sizes and shapes. Yet, not many of them even realized you were there. You were smaller in size, and you weren't all that much to look at. Sure, you had some curve, and you were happy you obtained at least  _some_ of your body shape from when you were alive. However, you were very skinny. But you didn't look bad or sickly, which you were happy about. Besides, maybe it was a good thing to not get noticed in a place like this. Since some of these demons actually carried blades or other weapons. As you continued walking you kept an eye out for your building, yet you still haven't seen it. The further you walked, the busy city life died down. Hardly any cars drived down the road, and you only noticed people walking around. 

Suddenly a black car slowed down to a standstill, and a figure stepped out. A tall white furry figure-no a spider- stepped out of the car, they had tall hot pink boots, a short striped dress and had a big poof of fluff where their chest would be. You were close enough to hear their conversation. 

"Thanks for the fun time- hot stuff~" The spider used their arms to fix their hair.  "Yeah yeah Listen" Oh, so the spider was a guy ok. The spider shuts the door. "This is discreet you hear me. I can't let it get out that I'm offering my services to randos on the street. It was a quick cash grab-ya got it?" The spider explained, giving a thumbs up at the last statement. You didn't understand ser..vices....oh. He was a ...got it. "Whatever you say slut! Heheheheheh." The laughter of the man In the car could be heard. "Ouch ooo such an insult." The spider said, pretended to be offended. His voice dripped with sarcasm, and you couldn't help but smirk a little at his mockery. "Lemme know when you come up with something creative to call me you sack of poorly packaged horse shit." He said, pointing to him with every pronunciation of each word. You saw him lean in to the car. "Tell the missus I said hi." You didn't hear much after that, only that he moved away and watched the car leave. 

Then he spotted you...and walked towards you. What are you gonna do?! 

"Hiya toots." He said smoothly. You tense, wary of this stranger. You wave. "Never seen a cutie like you 'round here before." You averted his gaze, lifting your id and your new key. "Oh new here uh? Figured. Y/N? Nice to meet ya sweetie-I'm Angel." You smile. "And as a matter of fact-that address is where I'm headed. Care to join me?" You stare at him a moment, should you follow this stranger? Probably not. But if he did know where you were staying-you'd rather take that chance than being killed somewhere looking for it. You nod, still not trusting your voice. He smiled at you, and you noticed the small golden tooth shining in the light. "Great! This way." You held onto your small belongings tight as you followed him back the way you came. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________-

As it turns out, you had gone in the completely  _wrong direction._  Who could blame you? No one gave you any directions. You just followed this random demon through the corners of hell to find a house that you would be living in. You come up to a building that had a sign that read " _HAPPY HOTEL". Happy Hotel?_ You think. Why was it called that? You were worried. Sure enough though, it was the same address of your key. He stopped, as did you. "Here we are dearie!" He said. "Feel free to make yourself at home." You just stared up at the building for a few moments, before following the spider inside. It was very..homey almost. Stain glass windows lined the outside, designed with apples. The door opened with a slam. " _Honey I'm hooooome~"_ The spider called out sweetly. Stomping came from upstairs. "Angel I swear to god, what did I tell you about slamming open the door?!" A female voice shouted. A woman appeared from upstairs, her white hair shined in the light. She had an X covering her left eye, a white dress with x's covering her chest and tall stockings. "Oh.Who is this?" She said, looking at you. "This is Y/N. She just arrived to hell not that long ago. I found her and brought her here. " She just stared at you. "Well hey there, Names Vaggie. This is the "happy hotel" a place to rehabilitate sinners." She said, she acted as though she read from a script. You wave. You were afraid of speaking in front of these people at the moment, you needed to just let this all soak in. You smile, unsure of what to do. "Oh wow who is this?!" A cheery voice said. A tall girl with pale white hair, big eyes and a toothy smile appeared before you. Ok ...too many people. "Love your outfit by the way!" Oh. You and her shared similar outfits, yet not quite. You smile. "This is Y/N Charlie, she's new here to hell." Angel said. "Isn't she cute?" "Back off Angel." Vaggie said. "Hey now! I found her surely I could get something out of it?" "You will be lucky if I don't break one of your arms." He held up his hands "Point taken." Charlie stared at you. "Well in any way, feel free to make yourself at home. Your room is upstairs." You silently thanked her, and rushed up the stairs without another word. 

The room is beautiful, bigger than what you were expecting and exceptionally bigger than your apartment when you were alive. Your walls were plain, probably waiting for someone to be able to decorate the room to their liking. You'd come up with something later. The bed was nice, neatly made. A dresser was by the wall, and an endtable by the bed with a clock. It was very...quaint and you couldn't wait to decorate it. You paused. You shouldn't be excited about this situation. However, until you figured out what happened to you and how to fix this situation it would be best to make the most of this right? You just set the keys and id down on the small bed side table, and just wandered around the room. There was a small closet for clothes or other belongings, and another small door opened to reveal a bathroom. You walk in, and take a look. A shower, sink and toilet. All the necessities you supposed, good. You stared at yourself in the mirror. Man, you looked so different. You saw one of your ears flick, those would definitely be something you had to get used to. However, you thought these 'ears' were kind of cute. You leaned forward, looking at yourself closer. Opening your mouth, you realized you had some pretty sharp teeth. Not all of them were sharp, just the canines. You leaned back and just continued to stare. You opened your mouth, and decided to speak.

You wince and quickly shut your mouth. It was static....your voice  _wasn't there._ It was just  _static. WHAT?!_  You started to panic. ".......W.........W..h..What?" You stop. You breathed in. Ok. Your voice  _was_ there, but somehow your voice was just ..mostly static? You sounded like a radio...when the signal didn't come through. Hopefully with practice you would be able to speak clearly again. You just summed it up to this whole situation and your voice and body just needed to adjust. Until then though, this was enough for your poor ears right now. You left the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. You took off your shoes, placing them by the door and walked to the bed. Pulling the covers back, and laid down. You sighed as you snuggled into the silken sheets. You let everything that happen come back to you. Oddly enough, you didn't cry. You couldn't cry. You wouldn't let yourself cry. There was a mistake that caused you to wind up here, and even though your memories are gone, you would make sure that you would remember. No matter what it takes. You let your eyes close as sleep overcame you. 

 

 

No matter what it takes, you were gonna get out of here. 


	2. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your day gets interesting

You sit up and stretch, feeling your back pop. You felt yourself yawning and got up, drowsily making your way to the bathroom. You shut the door, did your business and washed your hands. However, when you opened your eyes you saw your reflection in the mirror. You jump, holding back a scream. Taking a moment, you remembered. 

You somehow died, landed in hell and met a group of monsters in a place called the ‘Happy Hotel.’ Perfect. You dry your hands and go back into the bedroom. You ran a hand through your hair, and smiled. That tickled.... great so you now had two giant fluffy tickle spots on top of your head.

_Great._

You just ignored it. You opened your door and carefully made your way back downstairs. Charlie was sitting on a couch. The blonde haired woman smiled at you, noticing when you came in. “Oh hey Y/N! Goodmorning! I hope you slept well?” You say down on the couch across from her and smiled. You gave a thumbs up. Charlie looked concerned, “Can you not speak Y/N?” You open your mouth to reply but was interrupted when more footsteps were heard. 

“Goodmorning lovelies~” Angel said. “Goodmorning everyone.” Vaggie said sleepily. You wave. “Oh hey there hot stuff~” Angel said. You blush, and Vaggie glares at the spider. “Angel it is to goddamn early for your flirty Shenanigans.” She turned and gave you a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry girly- Angel dick here won’t mess with ya. He Likes guys.” Ángel scowled at her.” Excuse me! I’ll have you know that anyone can have a good time with me! For a price that is~” Vaggie groaned and took a spot beside Charlie and hugged her. “Goodmorning.” Charlie said with a smile. Vaggie smiles in return. 

“What are you guys doin’ up so early in the morning anyway?” Angel said, crossing a pair of arms across his chest. You just shrug, and Charlie smiles. “Early risers I guess. I was just asking our new friend here if she’s able to talk!” She turned to you. “If you’re comfortable I mean.” You nod, and open your mouth. “.....I ... c..can ... it’s .. hard to....” the static present in your voice made them wince and then stare at you.  You started to feel self conscious. 

“O-Oh...... i ..I’m sorry..... I...... won’t .....t....talk.” You say, voice strained from the static. Why did you sound like an antique old fashioned radio?! Immediately Charlie hugs you, which stuns you for a moment. “Oh dear. Y/N it’s not that it’s just you sound very familiar to someone else we know. You just need to get used to your voice is all! I’m sure with time and practice it’ll come in clearer.” You just smile at her, however you are very confused as to whom she is talking about. 

Angel looks you up and down. “How bout we get you some new clothes girlie?” You tilt your head, confused. You point up to your bedroom. The spider laughs “oNo no no those things? Sorry Dollie but those are all spares and hand me downs. I doubt you’d want to wear those old rags.” You smile. Angel sighs “Speaking if that dreary room we’ll need to get a few.. items to make you more ‘,comfortable.’” “What about the news Angel?” Charlie said, somewhat saddened.”Who cares about what Katie news bitch said? I think you were perfect! Even if it didn’t go as planned!” Vaggie said comfortingly. 

Ok you have no idea what they are talking about. But whatever happened it must not be good. “.....” When they heard the static they paused and all looked at you. You continued to speak. “....D..don’t let .. what... o.. others... say... g..et ..... to ..ou.” You say. They all smiled. “You are coming in clearer already Y/N!” Charlie exclaimed. “You’re right! I won’t let it get to me! Come on guys we’re going shopping!” Charlie gets up suddenly and rushes towards the door. The rest of you look at each other and rush after her. 

“Wait Charlie !” “Hey! Blondie wait for us!” You silently laughed. Maybe you could make it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well your going shopping apparently  
> Wonder what will happen  
> Wonder who you’ll meet  
> Wonder what you’ll buy  
> You’ll just have to see


	3. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you go shopping .... uh oh

So luckily enough she didn’t run off without you all. You walked out to find a limousine, with her in the passenger seats. Charlie patted the seat next to her. Angel And Vaggie smiled and got in. However you couldn’t really believe this was happening. 

Then again from what has happened within the last 24 hours you really should not be surprised. “Come on Y/N! Let’s go!” Charlie exclaimed. You smiled and got in, and off you all went. 

__________________

You all reach a busy part of town, people running to and fro. You stare out the window in wonder about how big this place is. The car stops and everyone gets out, however Ángel has a weird look on his face. He’s grinning a lot, a lot more than usual. But you ignore it, you just thought it’s from him being happy. 

You reach a furniture shop first, looking at everything. A lot of the furniture was... odd to say the least, however reaching the back of the store you fell in love with what you found. Antique Victorian couches and tables, clocks , dressers and even old radios. You couldn’t help but smile. When you were alive, you loved old retro and Victorian style furniture and decor. 

Charlie walked up with Vaggie, “There you are! We wondered where you wondered off to!” Charlie asked. Seeing your grin, they followed your gaze. “Oh you like this style huh? I can see it.” Vaggie said. “Pick whatever you want.” Your eyes widened. Surely they couldn’t be serious. This stuff was expensive! You shake your head. “What’s wrong Y/N?” Charlie said. You frown. 

Your voice crackled with static as you spoke. “T..oo... e...xpensive. I ... can’t.. l..let you buy... all... of ...t...this.” Charlie’s faze softened. “It’s alright! I’ll explain later-just choose what you like the most ok?” With a hesitant nod, you walk around, pointing to a F/C couch, a cute old radio and some bedspreads as well as a few cute photos to go on your wall. They paid for them, letting the shopkeeper know where to bring everything. You follow them out, but notice something was missing. 

“W..where’s a...Angel...?” You say softly. “Oh he went on ahead to find some good clothing stores for you. Should be back any minute now.” Sure enough you jump As a loud explosion could be heard. And who do you see running towards you at full speed? 

Angel is running and laughing, alongside another. She had pink eyes and wild hair and a wicked grin. “ANGEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING???” Vaggie screamed. Angel stops and grins crazily at them. “It’s a turf war! Everybody scatter! “ Your eyes widened,you quickly looked towards your fellow female comrades. They took off, running the opposite direction. “Cmon Y/N! We can’t afford to be caught in the middle of this!” You nod, taking after them. 

However, they forgot that you had no idea where you were going, so you quickly became lost. You carefully made your way through the city, trying to catch up as fast as possible. Even if you couldn’t see them anymore, you still ran in the direction you saw them last. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. 

AND then you ran into something.

Whatever it was you ran into fell, you along with it. You groan, and sit up. Your eyes widened. You ran into not something

But someone. 

It was a man, clad in a red coat, dark pants and a black bow tie. He had red hair, pale skin and had a monocle. He groaned, sitting up as well. His eyes opened, and stared right into yours.The two of you stayed like that for a moment, not sure of what to say. He coughs, and stands up. He is quite tall, you realize. He brushes himself off, and walks towards you. You stare at his outstretched hand. 

“I am sorry my dear, I didn’t see you there. Are you alright? What is it that has gotten you in such a hurry?” You take his hand, and he gently pulls you to your feet. You smile, as does he. He .. he has very sharp teeth. You nod at his question. What caught you the most off guard was his voice, he reminded you of a radio show host, it made you smile. It was fascinating. 

Wait a minute. 

Was this the person that everyone talked about earlier? If so why would they pale like that? “Madam?” He said. Whoops you must’ve zoned out. You fight a blush from embarrassment. You look at him, and point to your mouth. He looked confused. Great. 

Sighing, you start to speak. Your voice makes little crackling sounds- which makes you even more embarrassed. His eyes widened in realization.You are unsure if he understood that you couldn’t speak properly at the moment or if it was something else. “....T..thank.. you.. kind.. s...sir. M.. might I ..know... y..your name?” He stares at you for a long moment and you couldn’t help but feel self conscious. He coughs into his hand. “Ahem. Yes where are my manners? The name is Alastor. It is a pleasure to meet you madam. Might I have your name?” Your shocked. Surely he would’ve found your voice annoying? He didn’t wince like the others did. Why? 

You open your mouth to say something. But was cut off. “Y/N!” “Y/N where are you?” You heard the voices of your friends, and turn to the gentleman. “I.. I must.. go. Thank you.... again...Mr. Alastor.” You smile at him, and made your way towards your friends calling your name. 

The man stood here, as though in a trance. He chuckled, his pointed grin stretching from ear to ear. “It was my pleasure Ms. Y/N.” The demon said quietly, chuckling there in the dimly lit alleyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like it this far!   
> Also the ..... I put when reader speaks represents the static in between the words she says
> 
> You finally had your first encounter with Alastor!


	4. Truth be told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were said

You saw Charlie and Viv I’m the distance. Charlie spots you first, waving in your direction. You are slightly out of breath all things considered. “There you are! We were worried sick!” Charlie said. You smiled shyly. “S..sorry. C..couldn’t .... keep up.” Your voice crackling with every word. Vaggie and Charlie smile back at you. “Sorry. We forgot that you are still new to hell.” Vaggie said. Charlie started walking, you and Vaggie followed soon after.

”C’mon. I told the driver to park over here.” Charlie said. Sure enough there it was, a dark shining limo that stood out like a sore thumb. The driver stepped out, opening the door for Charlie, she thanked him and got inside. She beckoned for the two of you to come in after her. You happily obliged, sitting between the two of them. 

“Angel should be here any minute now.” Vaggie mumbled. You were going to ask her something, but sure enough the door was opened and the fluffy spider demon hopped inside and took a seat. Charlie frowned, and Vaggie’s eyes narrowed. No one spoke, as the car started. You could tell that tension was rising, and you- quite literally- were caught in the middle. Apparently Angel was oblivious, as he did the stupidest thing he could have possibly done.

 He made the window roll up and down, over and over and over again.

Vaggie tensed, arms crossing and eyes narrowing more. Charlie curled in on herself, hands on her hair. You just sat staring at Angel, who was so focused he even stuck his tongue out and seemed so fascinated about it. He must’ve finally felt the eyes burning into him, as he paused and stared in your direction.  

“What?” He said. Uh oh. “What?  _ **What?**_ s What were you doing?!” She yells, ripping out chunks of her hair.  “I was givin’ my girl buddy a solid! Isn’t that a redeeming quality? Helping friends with stuff?” He said, making sure to do an extra eye roll. That’s right. Who was that woman he was with? You didn’t get a chance, as Vaggie spoke againS. “Not with turf wars that result in territorial genocide!”  He smiled. “You win some you lose a few hundred hehehehe. It wasn’t that bad anyway.” He said, giving a small smirk and continued to push the window’s up and down buttons. 

Something, to your shock and surprise, flew by your head and embedded itself into the switch. He seemed surprised as well, as his eyes widened and quickly pressed his body against the door. Vaggie stares at him, arm m outstretched. He sighed,combing a hand through his hair. “Come on I had to! My credibility was on the light! I mean what kind of reputation would I have if people found out I was tryin’ to go clean! It just throws off my entire persona!” He said, two of his arms Moving his chest fluff. 

“Your credibility? What about the hotel? Your little stunt? Made us look like a fucking joke!” He smiled.”No no no babe.” He said, lounging across the seat. “Jokes are funny! I made you look.. eh.. sad! And pathetic! Like an orphan.. with no arms! No with progeria!” He paused. “Great!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. “Now I’m bummed thinkin’ about it! “ he looked around. “This thing got any liquor?” He said. Angel proceeded to move around the seats, checking under and around for any alcohol. 

“Can you please try and take this seriously? “ Vaggie said, standing up. “Don’t get your taco in a twist baby.” He said smugly. “Was that you trying to be sexist or racist?” Ángel groans, looking up at the ceiling. “Whatever pisses you off more. Is there seriously no liquor in ‘ere?” He said. “No. No there’s not any liquor in here.” She said. The spider sighs, and sit snacks in the seat. Everything went quite once again. You decided to speak. “I..If I may.” You say, catching them all off guard. “C..an someone... explain.... what just..h..Happened?” 

“Hell is a warzone. Demons are continously fighting over new territory that openable up after every purge- where demons are killed to free up space in hell. Angel here- was in one of these ‘turf wars’ with his so called ‘girl buddy.” She said, mocking him. “She has a name you know, Cherri Bomb.” Angel said. Vaggie rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Anyways, turf wars are unpredictable- and can cause problems for anyone that get caught in them.” You nod, processing this.  “O..ok. Also... h.. how... did.. you guys.... b..buy all tha..at?” Charlie turns to you, and facepalms. 

“That’s right! We didn’t tell her!” You looked at her, confused. The static sounds you were making must’ve let her know that You weren’t understanding. She lift her hand, as though asking for a handshake. “Let me.. reintroduce myself! I uh.. I’m Charlie-“ She said, tilting her head to the side. “And I’m the princess of hell.” 

 


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let it all sink in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! So sorry for not updating sooner! I had college midterms and had to study for them  
> I hope you like this chapter!

You just sat there, in shock. Charlie chuckled, waving a hand in front of your face. “You ok there?” She said. You just slowly nodded, making everyone giggle. 

______________________

You all arrived to the hotel, you stepped out and waited for Charlie to step out as well. When she does, she looks at you in confusion. “Y/N? What are you doing?” She said. You were bowing in front of her, your eyes stared at the ground in front of you as you stood there, body forward. “F..Forgive ...m..my ...rudeness! .... I .. didn’t ... know!” She chuckled. “Now now none of that. You didn’t know because I didn’t say anything. And this is why!” She smiled, and you stood up. 

When you all walked inside, you waved at them and walked towards your bedroom. When you opened the door, your eyes widened. All the things you bought.. even the paint you asked for.. was here. The walls painted, decor on the walls and tables. The furniture.. everything! You were shocked... and quite frankly confused. “They work fast huh?” You jump, turning to the voice. Angel stood there with a grin on his face. “Yeah they are usually in a rush to make sure everything gets here in a timely manner.” 

Everything made sense since the owner of said hotel is the freaking princess. 

He shrugged. “Welp I’ll leave ya to it. If you need anything, and i do mean anything” he said with a wink “then I will be in my room.” With that, you went into your own room, and shut the door behind you. It was so pretty now, felt just like..

You felt your heart clench in surprise.  _Home. It reminds you of **home.**_

You made your way to your new bed, laying down on the comfortable bedspread. Your eyes gazed up at the ceiling. You let it all sink in. 

You died. You are now  _dead._ There were so many things you weren’t able to accomplish in life. You never got to marry, you’ll never get to see your mother or your father. You imagined your dream of singing, but now you knew you wouldn’t ever be able to. You arent even able to go see your already dead relatives because your soul apparently refused to go. But why here?! You felt like screaming. Your eyes widened once more, eyes stinging once again at the realization. 

All of this.. and you can’t remember what happened to you. You can’t fix it, you can’t move on. Your stuck here! In this literal hellhole! And you don’t even know why you died and wound up here in the first place! 

You felt something, and lifted your hand. Oh you were crying. How could you not? You didn’t even look the same! You couldn’t even talk properly let alone remember ! You sounded different.. you could faintly hear your own voice, but you cringed. You couldn’t even hear it over the messed up static sounds that now come through your vocal chords. You wish there was some way to fix it, you thought that practicing would help, and it did! But to an extent. There was something else wrong.. and you didn’t know how to fix it. You got up, despite the tears now burning your cheeks as the head flowed down your face- and headed to your dresser. You picked out a pair of comfortable pants and a shirt. 

You walk into the bathroom and change. You pause as you look at yourself in the mirror. Your body’s wasn’t that different from when you were alive, despite the longer-ish limbs and you noticed that you were skinny- curvy but .. skinny? Weird. You sighed. Even with some of it still the same , it reminds you that you are not the same. It won’t ever be the same. You paused, noticing something odd on your chest. 

Where your heart would be located was a small red X. It caught you by surprise, you didn’t know what why it was there nor how it got there. ‘I guess with all that’s happened I didn’t notice.’ You thought. You decided to lightly touch it.

Only to hiss in pain and recoil away. 

It burned. It hurt. Why? It’s still hurting! Tears spring into your eyes once more more as the searingly pain stayed there. And that was was from lightly touching it. You made a note to never touch it and to ask the other about it. 

You throw on the shirt, and go lay down- making sure to put you’re dirty clothes into the hamper. Here you are, back once more staring at the cieling. Before you could delve back into the depths of your mind, the old radio you bought turned on. Your eyes drawn to the faintly glowing light coming from it. Classical music began to play, it was soothing. 

And soon, you felt your teary eyes close,felt the coolness of the tears on your face. With a sighing breath, you felt your body relax, and off you drifted- your mind listening to the soothing sounds of the music. 


	6. Surprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I’ve been meaning to update but work and school have been kinda keepin me busy. I will try to update more often

You open your eyes, and sit up. You groan as you stretch, feeling some of the bones in your back pop. You felt your face, frowning in disgust at the sticky feeling. Might as well wash up for the day. You get up and head to your bathroom once more, only to pause. You turn slightly, and look at the radio sitting beside your bed. It’s.. off? You could have sworn it was playing last night. Why wouldn’t it still be playing now?

Was it just your imagination?

You go to your bathroom,wash up and come back. You are thankful that you don’t have tear tracks or puffy eyes. You get dressed, careful of the spot on your heart. Halfway through putting your shirt on, you hear muffled voices coming from downstairs. You put on a black bow tie on your shirt to complete the look, and carefully made your way down the stairs. 

You stop halfway down, seeing Charlie come into view, but she moves away once more before you could say anything. Ah so the others must be awake. That’s probably who’s she was talking to.   You put on a big smile, and enter the living room. 

Only to see a familiar figure standing there.

His tall, lanky form was facing away from you. Charlie was talking to  _him._

What was his name? Oh! Alastor.. that’s right! But why does everyone look so tense around him? You smiled again, for some odd reason- you were really happy to see him again. 

You start to say hello, only for Charlie to finally see you. “I-Oh hello Y/N! You are awake I see!” Alastor turned, noticing you. You didn’t think a permanent smile could get any bigger. “Ah. Why hello there Y/N! I didn’t know you would be residing here.” Charlie had a weird look spear on her face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. 

“Oh!...Y..es. C..harlie.. took ... me..I..n...when....I.. a..rrived.” Charlie squealed with glee, much to everyone’s surprise. And much more surprise to you, as you now found yourself in a bone crushing hug. You wheeze, as the air is pushed out of you. But you don’t let your smile fall, however, you do let confusion show on your face. “C..C..harlie?” You ask. She moves away. “Your getting better at talking! There’s less static now!” 

Your eyes widened in surprise. You didn’t even notice. It wasn’t better yesterday. How did it improve overnight? “Well anyway! I forgot to introduce you! Uh..” She stands beside Alastor. “This! This is Alastor!” Your eyes shines playfully. That’s right- they didn’t know you had met. Might as well make this game a little interesting. So you put on a bigger smile, step forward and held out a hand. 

“Why...hel...lo! Pleasure... t..to meet you!” Your eyes widened, your voice  _is_ getting better! But how?! Either way, your forward ness seemed to take everyone by surprise. Alastor grinned back. “Why yes, it is quite a pleasure to meet you as well!” He did a quick bow and shook your hand. You couldn’t help but chuckle. This was silly, you had already met once before. But ..the others didn’t need to know that. You wondered why they would be so afraid of him in the first place. 

But strangely enough, you are quite happy at the aspect of getting to know him better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter.   
> Again I am sorry for the delay. So her voice is getting better and you meet Alastor once more! I wonder how her voice is coming back so quickly ? I also wanted to inform you guys that her voice sounds similar to alastors- except slightly different once fully healed.   
> Vote!   
> When her voice is healed   
> 1\. Add a link to an example of what I think Y/N’s voice sounds like  
> 2\. Do not   
> Either way is fine! Vote in the comments   
> Until next time!


	7. Such a strange little thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor’s perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I have been super super busy as of late. I am not dead don’t worry, I hope to have more time within the next couple weeks to make more chapters for this story! Anyway here ya go!

Alastor’s P.O.V:

At first, when you bumped into him it surprised him. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be running in this area, especially not that fast. You seemed like a charming individual, but when you spoke it took him by surprise. He hasn’t met another soul in this god forsaken place to have a voice similar to his own. Your voice was very...  _interesting_ to say the least. It seemed as though you were talking through static, like himself, but much much worse.

When he heard voices he recognized, and your reaction. The two pieces seemed to click together. ‘Ah. So she must be with Charlie and her fellow companions.’ He thought with a smile. “Excellent.” He said. He knew the way to power, and one way to power was to have connections. What better connection than the daughter of hell’s most powerful being, besides himself that is? An evil thought crept into Alastor’s mind. “That may just work old chap, it may work well indeed.” He mumbled to himself as he made his way towards a certain hotel. 

A day later: 

“By god it takes forever to get to this blasted place.” Alastor said once he arrived at the door. He had to walk through scum ridden roads with prostitutes on the corner, filthy beings hiding in the shadows. However, with a quick smile and his reputation, they kept their distance. A few quick knocks and Charlie opened. “Hell-“ 

Only to have the door shut in his face. Well now, that was quite rude wasn’t it? Then again, seeing the well known all powerful radio demon right in front of her must have given the poor thing a heart attack. He didn’t have to wait long though. The door quickly reopened a second later. “Lo!” Only to have the door once again shut in his face.

Do they treat all their guests this way? After a few long moments the door opens to reveal Charlie once more. “May I speak now?” He asks. “You may!” He grins and immediately takes her hands “Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart!” He pulls her forward and make sure she’s paying attention to him. “Quite a pleasure!” He lets himself inside. “I couldn’t help my sudden visit but I saw your fiasco on the picture show! And I just couldn’t resist what a performance! Why I haven’t been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929!” He laughs at the memory. 

Only to be met with a spear in his face.

Just what is it with these people treating their guests this way. Vaggie is glaring at him, “I know your game! I’m not gonna let anyone here, you pompous cheesy talk show shitlord!” 

Well now.

That was just  _insulting._

How dare she say that? 

“De-he-hear if I wanted to hurt anyone hear-“ he let his grin widen and he felt his power growing.” I would have done so already.” Shoot they looked terrified, normally he’d be laughing by now but to have his plan work he needed them to trust him. 

“I’m here because I want to help!” They just stared at him. And not long after he notices Charlie’s gaze shift. She gives a big grin. “Y/N!” And when Alastor turned around, there you were. Shocked but smiling all the same. “Ah I did not know you would be residing here.” He said calmly, yet he couldn’t help himself smiling even wider than before. This was becoming too easy. You started to speak, only for Charlie to suddenly hug you. It seemed to take you by surprise. “Your voice doesn’t have as much static now!” Huh. He supposed the demon princess was correct. You did sound clearer, when your gaze looked at him you smiled back. You greeted him, and you also seemed to realize how clear your voice had sounded.

Finally, someone with manners. He responded back with a greeting, even bowed and shook your hand. He knew what she was doing. She was pretending that the two of you haven’t met once before. At least, now, he knew your name. What a strange little thing you were. 

He grinned to himself.

Oh how he can’t wait to find out more about you, you strange little thing. 


	8. Authors Note

Hello everyone

Until the pilot airs on October 28th, this story is on a temporary hiatus. This way I can use more dialogue from the characters as well as different scenes. I apologize for not updating this story at all recently. I’ve just been kinda stuck with where to go from here without much information from the show. I’ll make a chapter when I can after the pilot.

 

Ink


End file.
